


Nel luogo meno adatto di tutti

by Mokochan



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokochan/pseuds/Mokochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un chiosco del ramen, nella sua semplicità, non sembrava abbastanza per lei.<br/>Ne prese consapevolezza osservandole minuziosamente la schiena, per poi far scivolare lo sguardo sulle dita che affondavano dolcemente nella sua mano, trasmettendogli un calore da cui non si sarebbe voluto separare mai.<br/>[Prima classificata al 'It all ends here – (Another) NaruHina contest' indetto da Ayumi Yoshida sul forum di EFP]<br/>[Collegata al mini-capitolo disegnato da Kishimoto per The Last – Naruto, Hinata, l'Ichiraku e un primo appuntamento]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nel luogo meno adatto di tutti

 

 

 

 

I capelli le sfioravano le spalle e le nascondevano a tratti.  
Mentre camminavano, Naruto li guardò ondeggiare, la mano di Hinata che lo tirava leggermente, allontanandolo dal ristorante in cui avrebbe avuto intenzione di portarla se avesse avuto i soldi necessari, ma essere l’eroe di Konoha non lo aveva reso automaticamente ricco, cosa di cui si era accorto troppo tardi.  
“Hinata, sei sicura di voler andare da Teuchi?” chiese di nuovo, seguendola docilmente, un filo d’imbarazzo nella voce.  
Hinata si voltò verso di lui e annuì con un sorriso. “Sì, oggi ho voglia di mangiare ramen. Non va anche a te?”  
“Sì, mi va…”, l’Uzumaki le strinse la mano con maggior convinzione, pur avvertendo che qualcosa non quadrava nella sua proposta.  
 _Lui_  avrebbe mangiato ramen a ogni costo.  
 _Ma Hinata?_  
Il giorno del loro primo appuntamento l’aveva immaginato in maniera estremamente differente, nella testa i suggerimenti contenuti nei noiosissimi libri di Sai – abbassarsi a leggerli lo aveva fatto sentire in qualche modo inadeguato, giacché non aveva mai avuto problemi relazionali come l’ex ninja della Radice – e la consapevolezza di star uscendo proprio con Hinata Hyuuga, la figlia del capoclan della nobile casata della Foglia, non aveva migliorato la situazione.  
Un chiosco del ramen, nella sua semplicità, non sembrava abbastanza per lei.  
Ne prese consapevolezza osservandole minuziosamente la schiena, per poi far scivolare lo sguardo sulle dita che affondavano dolcemente nella sua mano, trasmettendogli un calore da cui non si sarebbe voluto separare mai.  
Le aveva stretto la mano anche prima di allora, anche se in situazioni piuttosto pericolose e non esattamente in luoghi in cui dar spazio al romanticismo.  
Quel giorno era diverso: niente guerre, niente inutili spargimenti di sangue, solo loro due e un’esperienza del tutto nuova per entrambi.  
Lì essere ninja non contava _nulla._  
  
  
  
Da Teuchi erano tutti allegri.  
Naruto si sedette osservando le ciotole che aveva vicino, la pancia brontolante e il profumo di Hinata che si confondeva con quello del manzo e dei vapori che riempivano il chiosco, rendendo le figure dei clienti vaghe e quasi irreali.  
Hinata salutò timidamente Ayame e si accinse a guardare il menù, una mano fra i capelli per impedire a una ciocca di ricaderle prepotente sul viso, gli occhi chiari concentrati sulle varie pietanze elencate nelle due pagine che aveva di fronte.  
Non sembrò notare lo sguardo di Naruto, che la studiava intensamente fra una chiacchierata con Teuchi e un’ordinazione non troppo convinta del suo ramen preferito; solo quando ordinò a propria volta, la Hyuuga parve avvertire il suo sguardo addosso: si voltò interrogativa e gli regalò un altro sorriso, l’ennesimo.  
Bastava così poco, per scaldare Naruto.  
“Mi sembri strano, oggi”, si ritrovò a dire Hinata, spezzando il silenzio.  
L’Uzumaki tossì appena, dissimulando un’ondata di disagio che non era decisamente da lui. “No, sono sempre il solito. Stavo solo pensando a… questo appuntamento. E al ramen.”  
Beh, il suo stomaco brontolava, appuntamento o meno!  
Hinata si morse il labbro – gli occhi di Naruto si piantarono sulla sua bella bocca quando lo fece – e un lieve rossore le imporporò le guance.  
Le risate di due ragazze disturbarono a stento quella visione, mentre Ayame posava sul bancone le loro ciotole e Naruto la ringraziava distrattamente con una mano.  
“Anche io ci stavo pensando… e ho pensato che sono felice. Davvero felice.”  
Lo disse senza balbettare, Hinata, senza la minima insicurezza, come se il solo vacillare per l’imbarazzo avesse potuto sminuire l’ondata di emozioni che aveva riversato in quelle parole.  
 _Naruto se ne accorse._  
Era una cosa tutta nuova – un’altra, a ben pensarci – perché da quando si era reso conto dei sentimenti di Hinata ogni cosa aveva cominciato a mutare, e tutto ciò che per così tanto tempo aveva ignorato si stava stagliando davanti ai suoi occhi chiaramente, con intensità.  
Amarla – e quindi arrivare a comprenderla, alla fine – era un qualcosa che lo colpiva profondamente.  
In un maledetto chiosco del ramen, un altro posto poco adatto per simili pensieri.  
Eppure bastava che ci fosse lei per mettere in secondo piano il luogo, contava che lei continuasse a guardarlo in quel modo, come aveva fatto in tutti quegli anni.  
Contava, infine, che lui finalmente lo notasse, quello sguardo.  
E che lo volesse tutto per sé.  
Naruto prese fra le mani le bacchette e puntò gli occhi sul proprio ramen, cercando le parole adatte per dire cosa provava.  
Le aveva parlato della fine del mondo, del voler passare tutta la vita con lei; aveva rischiato il tutto per tutto pur di dirle che l’avrebbe sempre amata, che lei lo volesse o no.  
Sebbene niente fosse all’altezza di ciò che aveva già detto in precedenza, lasciò che fosse quel che provava a intensificare la risposta che diede, mentre Hinata abbassava leggermente lo sguardo, incerta.  
“Io sono felice. Però penso di essere stato un vero idiota, Hinata. Per tutto questo tempo non ho capito i tuoi sentimenti, mi sono semplicemente avvicinato a te senza afferrare i tuoi sguardi o le tue azioni. E quando hai detto di amarmi è stato anche peggio. Voglio dire, se penso a cosa ho provato nell’essere respinto, giorni fa… capisco cosa devi aver provato tu”, Naruto affondò le bacchette nella propria ciotola, “e mi dico ‘Naruto, sei proprio una testa quadra come dice Sasuke’. Beh, non è solo quello… sono passati anni e malgrado tutto tu hai continuato ad amarmi, e io l’ho capito solo alla fine, quando ho rischiato di perderti.”  
“Naruto…”  
“Aspetta! Voglio solo dire… che sono felice di poter finalmente comprendere i tuoi sguardi, la tua timidezza, le tue parole. E di poter ricambiare quello che provi, perché ora so con chiarezza che anche io provo lo stesso.”  
Alcuni clienti pagarono il conto e se ne andarono, altri invece continuarono a parlare fra un boccone e l’altro, uno sfondo allegro su di una scena soffusa.  
La prima cosa che Naruto pensò dopo aver finito di parlare – il vapore che saliva dalla ciotola che gli schermava a tratti la vista – fu che Hinata era rimasta senza parole.  
Persino lui non sapeva più che dire, un nodo alla gola e la netta impressione che Ayame e Teuchi lo stessero fissando.  
Hinata, invece, si era messa a osservare qualcosa di indefinito all’interno del chiosco, riponendo la propria attenzione lì anziché su di lui.  
Quella mattina evitavano spesso di guardarsi –  _e al tempo stesso non potevano non farlo._  
Passarono infatti pochi secondi, poi Hinata cedette e lo guardò.  
“Non hai mai rischiato di perdermi e non importa se sono passati anni, ho sempre pensato che prima o poi ti saresti accorto. Non ho smesso di sperare nemmeno quando abbiamo rischiato che il mondo finisse.”  
“Hai una fede più salda della mia; questo è poco ma sicuro”, mormorò Naruto, afferrando il  _kamaboko_  che guarniva il suo ramen, la piccola spirale da cui aveva preso il nome.  
Si stava riferendo a Pain, ma anche e soprattutto a Obito.  
Dopo la morte di Neji, aveva quasi lasciato che il suo sacrificio venisse sminuito, arrivando a non contare nulla.  
Ma Hinata non aveva perso la speranza e con tutta la volontà che possedeva era riuscita a farlo tornare in sé – lei era molto più forte di quanto immaginasse, malgrado lo nascondesse dietro a quella maschera di timidezza e fragilità che la distingueva da qualsiasi altro Hyuuga delle due casate.  
“Sono forte grazie a te, Naruto!”, esclamò Hinata, strappandolo da quei tetri pensieri, “Ho sempre pensato che valessi più di molti altri, pur con le tue debolezze. Hai sempre lottato, anche quando non eri all’altezza delle aspettative. Ed è per questo che non mi sono mai arresa. Per questo… mi sono innamorata di te.”  
Il  _kamaboko_  cadde con un piccolo tonfo nella ciotola, affondando fra gli spaghetti e i pezzi di manzo, e Naruto sussultò.  
Essere amati e sentire quel sentimento così vicino, così diverso dall’amore di un genitore, ma più vicino a esso di qualunque altro.  
“Ti vado bene così?” domandò Naruto, allungando una mano per prendere quella di Hinata, un po’ goffamente, ma con un trasporto di cui non si vergognò affatto.  
“Sì.”  
Hinata rispose alla stretta con un sorriso, poi accennò al ramen che attendeva di essere mangiato.  
E mentre Naruto ignorava i sorrisetti di Teuchi e Ayame – unici spettatori di quello scambio di sentimenti – e si preparava a riempirsi la pancia della sua pietanza preferita, non poté non pensare, per un’ultima e serena volta, di essere stato proprio un idiota per aver capito di amarla solo e soltanto alla fine.  
  
  
  


**F i n e**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Note dell'autrice: il contest ha ben due temi: il NaruHina e la Fine. La mia fine è legata ai sentimenti di Naruto, che dopo anni e proprio mentre il mondo sta quasi per finire, capisce di amare Hinata (è un riferimento anche alla fine del manga, visto che si vede qualcosa giusto alla fine, maledetto Kishi! XD). Un tantinello in ritardo, devo dire. Ma gli si può perdonare anche questa mancanza, è pur sempre Naruto e ci piace così!  
> Piccolo appunto: questa storia nasce dal mini-capitolo disegnato da Kishimoto per The Last. Possiamo definirlo un seguito, più o meno!   
> Questa storia è stata betata da Black_Hunter e Layla_Morrigan_Aspasia.   
> Bene, credo di aver detto tutto! xD  
> Un bacione,
> 
> Mokochan


End file.
